osaatrackfandomcom-20200215-history
2002 2A Girls
Final Team Scores 1) Pilot Rock 71 2) Gervais 52 3) Elgin 44 4) St. Mary's 33 5T) Blanchet Catholic 31 5T) Glendale 31 7) Bonanza 27 8T) Warrenton 26 8T) Sheridan 26 10) Regis 24 11) Jefferson 21 12T) Amity 20 12T) North Douglas 20 14T) Sherman 19 14T) Salem Academy 19 16) Wallowa 18 17) Imbler 17 18) Culver 16 19) Oakridge 13 20T) Central Linn 12 20T) Willamina 12 20T) Portland Christian 12 23) Cascade Christian 11 24T) Catlin Gabel 10 24T) Lowell 10 26) Enterprise 9 27) Gold Beach 8 28) Corbett 6 29T) Umatilla 5 29T) Chiloquin 5 29T) Gilchrist 5 32T) Monroe 4 32T) Crow 4 32T) Weston-McEwen 4 35T) Portland Lutheran 3 35T) Oregon Episcopal 3 37T) East Linn Christian 2 37T) Pacific 2 37T) Westside Christian 2 37T) Dayton 2 37T) Union 2 37T) Mapleton 2 100 meters Record: 12.45, 1989, Julie Newtson, Griswold The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/17/2002, final held 5/18/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Final 200 meters Record: 25.3h, 1976, Gail Wigle, Riddle The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/17/2002, final held 5/18/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 400 meters Record: 58.2h, 1978, Linda Baxter, Union The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/17/2002, final held 5/18/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 800 meters Record: 2:16.97, 2000, Maryann Miller, Vernonia The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/17/2002, final held 5/18/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 1500 meters Record: 4:37.8h, 1980, Rosa Gutierrez, Glendale Final held 5/18/2002. Final 3000 meters Record: 10:09.5h, 1993, Melissa Lucas, Catlin Gabel Final held 5/17/2002. Final 100 meter hurdles Record: 14.72, 2001, Maranda Brownson, Yoncalla The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/23/2003, final held 5/24/2003. Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Final 300 meter hurdles Record: 45.4h, 1987, Kim Penrose, Santiam The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/17/2002, final held 5/18/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 4 x 100 meter relay Record: 50.01, 1985, Schiedler/Beyer/Schiedler/Fessler, Kennedy The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/17/2002, final held 5/18/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 4 x 400 meter relay Record: 4:09.47, 1992, Murray/Robertson/Sowa/Campbell, Grant Union The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/17/2002, final held 5/18/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final High jump Record: 6'0", 1982, Shari Collins, Chiloquin Final held 5/17/2002. Final Pole vault Record: 11'7", 1998, Jenni Ashcroft, Sheridan Final held 5/17/2002. Final Long jump Record: 18'10.5", 2001, Maranda Brownson, Yoncalla Final held 5/17/2002. Final Triple jump Record: 38'0.75", 1999, Maranda Brownson, Yoncalla Final held 5/18/2002. Final Shot put Record: 42'3", 1996, Jessica Warden, Monroe Final held 5/18/2002. Final Discus throw Record: 138'11", 1994, Becky Stahl, Monroe Final held 5/17/2002. Final Javelin throw Record: '''The event began using a new implement this season. Final held 5/20/2005. '''Final